


Long, hard day

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Dragon-shifting, M/M, Rimming, animal features
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>It had been a long day for Shirabu: hours and hours of spell research, boring potions-work, and after everything he’d been summoned to the palace to diagnose an illness in the King’s favorite plant.</p>
  <p>“You’re late.” A voice rumbles behind him and he turns to see Ushijima half curled around the pillows on the bed. He’s made himself comfortable in Shirabu’s absence, letting his human guise fall and nuzzling into the bedding with his snout. </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Long, hard day

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fill for SWAG, originally prompted [here](https://referees.dreamwidth.org/3776.html?thread=190656#cmt190656).

Shirabu pushes open the heavy wooden door and lets it slam shut behind him. It had been a long day: hours and hours of spell research, boring potions-work, and after everything he’d been summoned to the palace to diagnose an illness in the King’s favorite plant (simple leaf rot, they hadn’t really needed him at all).   
  
He hangs his robe on the hook near the door and drops his walking stick with a clatter against the table.   
  
“You’re late.” A voice rumbles behind him and he turns to see Ushijima half curled around the pillows on the bed. He’s made himself comfortable in Shirabu’s absence, letting his human guise fall and nuzzling into the bedding with his snout. His tail hangs over the end of the bed, barely touching the floor.   
  
“And you’re dragony.” Shirabu says, pulling off the rest of his sweat-coated clothes and dropping them in a pile.   
  
“I missed you.” Ushijima rumbles, and when Shirabu glances over he can see a small curl of indignant smoke rising to the ceiling.   
  
Shirabu crosses the small space quickly and puts his hand on Ushijima’s front leg. “Oh, calm down, don’t set my room on fire again.”  
  
“I wouldn’t.” Ushijima says, and it’s completely sincere when he looks at Shirabu from the corner of his large eye.   
  
Shirabu leans down and rests his head between Ushijima’s neck and shoulder, pulling the limb he was holding over his chest and leaving his feet dangling near the floor. “I missed you too, you know.” He says to the ceiling.   
  
Ushijima growls deep in his chest, and Shirabu can smell the smoke again, even if he can’t see it. He feels the bed move when Ushijima adjusts his hips against the scratchy sheet. Shirabu doesn’t react except to close his eyes, weariness setting in heavily now that he is comfortable.   
  
“I _missed_ you.” Ushijima says again, with his voice rumbling low in emphasis.   
  
Shirabu laughs a little but doesn’t open his eyes. “Oh, it’s like that, is it?” He says.   
  
Ushijima doesn’t answer, but he resists when Shirabu tries to lift himself free of his taloned leg. “If you want me I have to roll over, I’m too tired for anything else.” Shirabu complains, and Ushijima loosens his grip.  
  
He makes a small sound of assent in the back of his throat, the soft chuckle that is as close to a laugh as Shirabu ever hears, in dragon form or not, and Shirabu climbs fully on the bed, laying on his stomach in what little space is left beside Ushijima.   
  
He feels Ushijima nuzzle at his back, rough scales rubbing over sensitive skin, and he shivers despite the warmth. “Are you okay?” Ushijima asks, and Shirabu can feel the voice vibrate over his skin.   
  
“I’m fine. Just tired.” He says, and his voice breaks into a yawn at the admission.   
  
Ushijima takes a few seconds to consider the response before sliding down the bed, scales catching on the sheets and threatening to pull them from beneath them both. “Don’t move.” He says. Shirabu had no intention to, and he pushes his head further against the flat pillow.   
  
Shirabu can still feel his breath on his back when Ushijima pushes his legs apart with a nudge of the back of his claws. It’s enough of a touch that he can feel himself getting aroused from the way the hard scales rub his inner thighs. Ushijima’s snout grazes his lower back, sliding down over one buttcheek and against the crease of his thigh. “May I?” He asks, and Shirabu nods, forgetting Ushijima is in no position to see it.   
  
He clears his throat a little. “Yeah, yes.”   
  
Ushijima huffs, a gentle snort at Shirabu’s undignified response, but doesn’t hesitate in licking Shirabu’s inner thigh from knee to groin. His tongue is familiar, after their years together, but it never fails to get a reaction. It’s long, almost as long as Shirabu’s forearm, and nearly as scratchy as a cat’s on one side, and he winds it up Shirabu’s legs with a practiced dexterity.   
  
Shirabu opens his legs wider and he can feel the warm heavy weight of Ushijima readjusting himself between his legs, lining up his head with Shirabu’s ass. Ushijima spreads his cheeks, pulling one aside with the smooth back of his talon and immediately licks Shirabu’s hole.   
  
He squirms, pushing his hips up against Ushijima’s mouth and urging him on. Ushijima huffs against his skin again, and this time he can feel the uncomfortable warmth from his nostrils where the smoke rises. He licks again, lapping around the outside rim before pushing the end of his tongue inside.   
  
Shirabu is fully hard now, rutting against the sheets and back into Ushijima’s tongue. He licks more, teasing the edges and then pushing in, a few inches at a time, more than any human would be able to. Shirabu moans, a cry ripped from his chest and he snakes his own hand underneath himself to wrap around his cock, pulling unceremoniously and aching for more concentrated friction than the sheets can provide.   
  
Ushijima’s claws are hooked around Shirabu’s hips and he’s lifting him up, pulling him closer to his mouth so he can properly fuck him with his tongue, pushing in and out and curling down the end to reach his prostate. Shirabu moans with every movement now, jerking himself until his toes are curling and Ushijima grunts against him and pushes his own hips against the end of the bed where he’s kneeling.   
  
As Shirabu comes Ushijima thrashes his tail, slamming it against a table and scattering its contents on the floor. He takes a last long lick, withdrawing slowly and Shirabu shakes violently from overstimulation at the scratch of his tongue.   
  
Ushijima crawls up onto the bed, curling his large body around Shirabu’s limp form and nuzzling into the side of his neck.   
  
“Goodnight.” He grumbles.   
  
“I hope you don’t expect me to return the favor.” Shirabu says, his voice slurred.   
  
“No.” Ushijima says. “I’ll handle myself. Go to sleep.”  
  
Shirabu is in no position to argue, as he falls asleep, curling into Ushijima’s warmth.


End file.
